narwickfandomcom-20200214-history
Lesser Templates
Back to main page. Back to Character Creation. Vanilla mortals simply follow the General character creation rules. Other lesser templates are listed below. If stacking templates (must not be blacklisted in the books; Proximi cannot be ghouled, for instance), you need to follow both sets of rules, but only get one set's 'free' dots. For instance, a wolf blooded thaumaturge would probably start with their defining merit for their tradition, and then need to buy wolf blood at whatever rating they want it. Thaumaturges Thaumaturges are able to be in any of the traditions, or custom ones can be created with ST approval. They'll be listed here. Apostles of the Dark One are Antagonists, and additionally, a Thaumaturge can take Reality Blasphemies if appropriate to concept, which likely also makes you an Antagonist. You can't actually be in a Cult of a thing that should not be, however. Restricted Items *As listed in the book, Thaumaturges can take Imbued Items or Enhanced Items, but this is restricted, and limited to 3 dots. They cannot have Artifacts. *Magical Tomes are talked about, but not actually given a merit. They can be taken at a merit cost of one higher than the power they provide access to, and must be fully written up with the template shown. *Magical Nexus, limited to 1 dot at creation. It must be noted whether it's a Loci, a Hallow, or something else altogether. *Reality Blasphemies. Need a full writeup on the Thing being studied. Basic Stats *Tradition's defining merit (4 dots). Advanced Stats *Tradition's defining merit, and then 2 extra dots of Thaumaturge specific merits. Psychics Psychics don't have any special rules, as they're usually unorganized. One thing to mention, although not entirely 'creation', is that you WILL be able to raise and buy additional psychic powers after character creation, usually with some sort of stimulus. To note, Psychic Resistance can be purchased at 1 dot higher to apply to ALL mind affecting powers. Note that by the merit on your sheet, so it's not just confused with a higher rating of the base merit. Restricted Items *Anti-Psi Basic Stats *Psychics start with 3 dots of Psychic abilities in addition to those bought with merit dots. Advanced Stats *5 dots of Psychic abilities. Proximi and Sleepwalkers Sleepwalkers use the tiered version of the merit the unofficial errata mentions; the merit as listed in the book costs 3 dots, and for four dots you also get Unseen Sense (Awakened Magic). Proximi families can be created, or the ones in the Silver Ladder book can be used (And that book's used for creation in general). Restricted Items *5 dot blessings. *3+ dot imbued or enhanced items. Capped at 4 total dots. Artifacts are banned at creation. *Proximi and Sleepwalkers cannot have Hallows, unless it's shared with a mage. Basic Stats *The 3 dot Sleepwalker merit is free (must pay for 4th dot if you want it) *Proximi merit is free for Proximi Advanced Stats *4 dot sleepwalker merit *Proximi merit *Free 2 dot blessing for Proximi. Sleepwalkers can take a 2 dot Imbued or Enhanced Item for free. Fae Touched and Enchanted Fae Touched and Enchanted mortals are both allowed, though remember they're not likely to be "re-captured" and made into full Changelings, then be allowed to escape again at any point; unlike many other lesser templates, it's rare that a Fae Touched or Enchanted becomes their full template and gets back to their lives again. Restricted Items *Tokens of any level. Capped at 3 total dots *Goblin Contracts (See below). *(Custom Merit) Glamour Sponge (2 to 5): This rating increases a Fae Touched's Glamour pool to a new maximum equal to the merit's rating. Basic Stats *Enchanted mortals get their merit for free. Advanced Stats *Fae Touched get 3 dots of either Fae Touched merits (Seeming, for instance) or Changeling merits without specifically Changeling requirements (like Wyrd). Merit Dots *Fae touched will be allowed to take Goblin Contracts at 1 dot, for 2 merit dots each, but it's restricted, and generally is learned from the Goblin Market. After creation, this costs 6xp. Cambions One thing that needs to be made clear, since this is a crossover room; Cambions are NOT inherently Changeling oriented characters. They're born of dreams, and there's a lot of different ways that dream-born can be created. A fae never has to be involved. For creation, just apply their template to a mortal sheet. Dream-oriented merits may be allowed, talk to an ST. Ghouls Ghouls need a PC Domitor to be attached to, unless they're independent. They do not need to buy the Regnant merits. Restricted Items *Inherited Ghoul Basic Stats *1 in-clan Physical discipline, 1 other in-clan discipline. Advanced Stats *1 in-clan Physical discipline, 2 other in-clan disciplines (1 may be out of clan if you took Inherited Ghoul). Merit Dots *In the case of the rare ghoul taught some form of blood magic, merit dots can be spent at a rate of 2 per level of the ritual to buy more. *Devotions that the Domitor has can be purchased for twice the dots for a vampire to do the same (1 more than the total discipline levels needed). Wolf Blooded Wolf Bloods are in some ways the weakest lesser template. A little's been done to offset that. Wolf Bloods have a definite spiritual connection, so Wolf Bloods with the 4 or 5 dot version of the merit can purchase a level 1 gift for 3 merit dots, and after creation can buy them for 10xp (This shouldn't be common or often, though). They may never take Auspice gifts, nor anything that requires the werewolf template to be useful (Partial Change, for instance). Any essence costs are replaces by willpower, unless the character has something like a Cup of Life or a Relic that stores Essence. Generally, a werewolf will summon a spirit to teach the gift to the aspiring Blooded, or those Wolf Bloods that have ways to interact with spirits on their own may seek one out themselves. Another note, Wolf Blood can be taken to represent kinship to a Shapechanger type instead, simply note that by the merit. If the shapechanger type isn't Shadowborn, the 4th dot doesn't let you sense spirits, but you also don't gain the spiritbased drawbacks. Restricted Items *Wolf-Blood/Outsider Fetishes *Taking a gift, as mentioned above. Basic Stats *3 dot Wolf Blooded merit for free. Advanced Stats *5 dot Wolf Blooded merit for free. Merit Dots *As mentioned, a level 1 gift can be taken for 3 merit dots.